Sabia que tenia que quedarme
by Shily21
Summary: Kurt tiene 27 años, Blaine le ha vuelto a romper el corazón, desconsolado vuelve a Nueva York de decide hacer una locura por suerte Sebastian lo salva de si mismo, inspirado en una canción de Katy Perry "By The Grace Of God". Futuro Kurtbastian y mención de Klaine


**_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de ser así, Sebastian y Kurt serian una pareja :P_**

**_Sinopsis: Kurt tiene 27 años, Blaine le ha vuelto a romper el corazón, y Sebastian lo salva de si mismo, Futuro Kurtbastian y mención de Klaine _**

_Y aquí comienza:_

**_Was 27 surviving my return to Saturn  
A long vacation didn't sound so bad  
Was full of secrets locked up tight like iron melting  
Running on empty, so out of gas_**

**Post Kurt**

Tenía 27 años cuando volví a Nueva York con el corazón roto una vez más, ¿Cómo podía haberme hecho eso? ¿Después de 5 años casado con él? ¿Cinco años que para él no significaron nada?

Principio del Flashback

-Kurt, cariño, no es lo que parece- me dijo corriendo hacia mi.

-¡Qué no es lo que parece! Blaine, te he visto haciéndolo con otro tío, en nuestro aniversario, y ¿no es lo que parece? ¿Qué me tiene que parecer?- por mi cara empezaron a caer lagrimas- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con el Blaine?

-No Kurt…no me hagas esto- dijo llorando, "lagrimas falsas, porque no sientes nada por mi "pensé para mí.

-Me la debes Anderson- dije con tono enfadado y triste.

-Dos años…

Fin flashback

Y con eso me fui, pensando y pensando, como pude ser tan estúpido, para no darme cuenta antes, cuando cambiaba nuestras citas, o llegaba tarde a casa o se iba muy temprano, me sentí vacio como un mechero sin gas cuando llegue a Nueva York, y aunque llevaba dos semanas en la ciudad en ese momento llame a Sebastian, que sorprendentemente era mi mejor amigo.

**_Thought I wasn't enough and I wasn't so tough  
Laying on the bathroom floor  
We were living on a fault line  
And I felt the fault was all mine  
Couldn't take it any more_**

**Post Kurt **

Después de colgar me puse a pensar, " nunca encontrare a nadie, no soy atractivo, ni musculoso, solo soy un chico que se parece a una muñeca de porcelana, afeminado y estúpido por no darme cuenta del engaño de Blaine, en el fondo la culpa era mía, soy aburrido y no encontraba en mi ya ninguna diversión" … sin saber cómo , me estaba mirando en el espejo del cuarto de baño con un bote de pastillas en la mano, asique las cogí, me eche un puñado en la mano y me las trague, si todo era mi culpa, no merecía estar con vida…

**Post Sebastian **

Ese hijo de puta, lo había vuelto a hacer, y por su culpa, Kurt había vuelto a llorar" el Hobitt no se merece las lagrimas de MI Kurt, si, mi Kurt, quien hubiera dicho en secundaria que un día el gran Sebastian Smythe se enamoraría de Kurt Hummel" mientras estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos llegue por fin a casa de Kurt. Llame al timbre pero nadie abrió, y volví a llamar pero lo mismo, asique cogí la llave de la maceta y gire la cerradura….

-Kurt, ¿estás en casa?

Solo me contesto el silencio del apartamento

-Kurt, si es un juego no tiene gracia.

Otra vez silencio, sin un solo sonido, el miedo me invadió, y busque por todo el apartamento, la cocina, habitación, salón, hasta que llegue al baño y me encontré con Kurt en el suelo tirado

-O DIOS MIO, KURT- le zarandee- KURT ¡RESPONDEME!

Lo intente de nuevo pero él no respondió, y agua salada callo por mi mejilla

-¡No te mueras, Kurt, te amo, por favor no te mueras!

Asustado cogí mi móvil y llame a una ambulancia, mientras las lágrimas seguían deslizándose

-Por favor necesito una ambulancia, el hombre al que amo esta en el suelo, no reacciona, se ha tomado un bote de pastillas no se qué hacer, por favor, ayúdenme…

Solloce, sin darme cuenta de mis palabras, estaba tan asustado, Kurt no podía morir.

**_By the grace of God (there was no other way)  
I picked myself back up (I knew I had to stay)  
I put one foot in front of the other and I  
Looked in the mirror and decided to stay  
wasn't gonna let love take me out  
that way_**

**Post Kurt**

Las pastillas empezaron su efecto, todo se había nublado en cuestión de minutos, no podía ver, los parpados comenzaron a cerrarse "¿este será mi final? Soy tan débil, no pude evitar esto", se me cerraron los ojos y oí una voz que me llamaba,"será mi ángel, era tan familiar su voz, ''su te amo'', quien será, me gustaría saberlo, pero luchar es tan difícil, estoy cansado, muy casado…"

**_I thank my sister for keeping my head above the water  
when the truth was like swallowing sand  
now every morning  
there is no more morning oh I  
can finally see myself again_**

**Post Sebastian**

Me quede en el hospital toda la noche, pasando mis dedos por el cabello de Kurt, esperando a que se despertara "¿Por qué ha tenido que hacer esto?" me pregunte. Yo estaba tan preocupado y cansado que no me di cuenta cuando me quede dormido, hasta que escuche la voz dulce y apenas imperceptible de Kurt.

**Post Kurt**

Sentí un peso sobre mi cuerpo, y empecé a abrir los ojos lentamente, cuando intentaba reconocer el lugar vi a mi lado a Bas' "¿Qué está pasando?" pensé para mí mismo.

-Bas'- mi voz sonó débil y me odie por ello mientras me sentaba.

-¿Kurt?- abrió despacio los ojos.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? Y ¿dónde estoy?- pregunte confundido

- O dio mío, me asustaste tanto, ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto a mi?- me acariciándome las mejillas y enredo sus manos en mi pelo mientras acerco sus labios a los míos y me dio un beso mientras lloraba.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto?- repitió sonriendo débilmente, yo seguía un poco confundido por el beso y no se me ocurrió nada

-lo…siento- dije finalmente y él me sonrió.

-Te perdono pero no lo vuelva a hacer, no lo soportaría, ¿vale?- volviéndome a acariciar las mejillas.

- Te lo prometo- me miro con sus ojos color esmeralda y me volvió a besar, con la diferencia de que esta vez sí que fue correspondido.

**_I know I am enough  
Possible to be loved  
It was not about me  
Now I have to rise above  
Let the universe call the bluff  
Yeah the truth will set you free_**

**Post Sebastian **

-Ahora, sé que es posible que me quieran, Sebastian y yo llevamos 4 meses saliendo después del accidente y sé que me va a costar tiempo superar lo de Blaine, pero tengo que seguir mirando al presente, nuestro presente y futuro, no me di cuenta de lo mucho que le amaba hasta este momento, el ha sido mi ángel siempre y lo seguirá siendo. El me aprecia y me quiere tal y como yo soy, también siento haberte decepcionado mama… pero ahora tengo a Bas' para guiarme por el camino, por muy difícil que sea, y estoy seguro de que te hubiera gustado mucho mama…

Estaba esperando a Kurt detrás de un gran ciprés, mientras dejaba un ramo de lirios en el suelo, enfrente de la tumba de su madre hasta que se giro y vino hacia mí y me beso dulcemente.

-Sabes que cada día te amo mas- dije con una sonrisa de tonto.

-Lo sé, pero yo también- le bese de nuevo.

-Te amo más- le contesté.

**_By the grace of God (there was no other way)  
I picked myself back up (I knew I had to stay)  
I put one foot in front of the other and I  
Looked in the mirror and decided to stay  
Wasn't gonna let love take me out._**

_Nota de autora:__ Bueno, soy nueva, pero me encanta esta canción de Katy Perry y quería escribir algo de esto, doy las gracias a Candy Criss y espero con todo mi alma que te guste, no seáis muy críticos por favor :) , y gracias por leerme._


End file.
